Menembus Batas
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kedua lelaki itu saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih meski kebersamaan mereka hanyalah sementara. Bagi mereka, cinta bukanlah sebuah keegoisan semata untuk selalu memiliki raga satu sama lain, melainkan kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya.


**Menembus Batas © Yue. Aoi**

 _ **Rate**_ **: M**

 _ **Pair**_ **: Sasuke.U x Naruto.U**

 **Genre : Angst**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Note**_ **:** _ **BoyxBoy Content, OOC.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengetuk jarinya dengan bosan dan menatap sekeliling sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada layar _smartphone_ yang menampilkan pesan antara dirinya dan seorang pemuda lainnya.

"Satu iced coffee latte untuk Uzumaki- _san_!"

Seketika lelaki muda itu bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan menuju konter pengambilan pesanan dan mengambil gelas berisi kopi pesanannya. Ia juga mengambil sepiring quiche lorainne miliknya yang diletakkan begitu saja di konter berdampingan dengan kopi miliknya.

Naruto memandang sekeliling seraya berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata _coffee shop_ didominasi oleh pasangan yang berkencan meski ada pula beberapa orang yang tampaknya berteman memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mendadak lelaki itu merasa kesepian. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena duduk sendirian di tempat dan waktu yang salah, dan ia berharap rekannya segera datang.

Tuhan seolah menjawab harapan Naruto ketika tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berambut hitam memasuki _coffee shop_ dan menatap sekeliling, seolah berusaha mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang dicarinya, ia segera mengedipkan mata dan Naruto tersenyum padanya.

Naruto itu memotong quiche lorainne yang dipesannya dan merasakan tekstur telur yang lembut ketika lidahnya mengecap makanan itu, juga rasa gurih dan asin dari keju yang merupakan salah satu bahan quiche lorainne.

" _Dobe_ ," sapa lelaki berambut hitam itu tepat saat menarik kursi di seberang Naruto yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Oi, _teme_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto seraya mengunyah makanannya, tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar aneh dan apa yang dilakukannya itu sebenarnya kurang sopan.

Sasuke, si lelaki berambut hitam itu, menyeringai tipis. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak kali terakhir mereka bertemu di pesta kelulusan SMA dan Naruto masih tak berubah sama sekali. Lelaki itu masih memanggilnya ' _teme_ ' seperti biasa, seolah lupa kalau sebetulnya ia terlahir dengan nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Begitulah."

"Hey! Kenapa kau terlihat seolah tidak senang bertemu denganku? Padahal sudah lama kita tidak bertemu karena kau tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Bukannya ia tidak senang bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebaliknya ia malah merasa senang karena bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah ia temui dalam lima tahun terakhir karena terpisah jarak ribuan mil.

Namun Sasuke merasa kesulitan mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang menurutnya terlalu emosional dan dramastis, misalnya dengan pelukan yang hangat dan cukup lama. Ia merasa hal itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di samping kursi. Ia hampir lupa dengan benda itu kalau saja ia tidak mengubah posisi kursinya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan _paper bag_ itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk menarik atensinya.

"Terima kasih, _teme_."

Rasa penasaran Naruto mendorongnya untuk mengintip isi kantung kertas itu. Ia mendapati sekantung biji kopi dari gerai _coffee shop_ ternama asal Amerika Serikat, negara dimana Sasuke berada selama lima tahun terakhir.

Selain itu Naruto juga mendapati beberapa batang cokelat, juga sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu dengan pita yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kotak itu dari kantung kertas.

"Buka saja."

Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto yang membuka kotak itu tanpa berbicara apapun. Ia tahu apa isi benda itu, tetapi ia merasa tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan sebetulnya ia berharap Naruto membuka isi kotak itu di rumah, bukan di hadapannya sekarang.

Naruto terdiam. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat isi kotak itu dan matanya bahkan terbelalak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih menurut persepsi Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau akan menikah bulan depan, _teme_?!"

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai reaksi.

"Mendadak sekali. Kau bahkan baru kembali ke Jepang tiga hari yang lalu dan akan menikah bulan depan. Ini bukan _dekichatta kekkon_ 1, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia bahkan baru bertemu dengan wanita yang akan menjadi mempelainya dua hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak tahu nama wanita yang akan dinikahinya bulan depan.

Terdengar suara _barista_ yang memanggil Sasuke dan lelaki itu segera bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di mejanya.

Biasanya tersenyum begitu mudah bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Di dunia ini ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk tersenyum, entah saat seorang pelayan yang tersenyum padanya ketika mengantarkan makanan, ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari seorang turis asing yang diantarnya hingga ke tujuan yang sebetulnya searah dengan tujuannya sendiri, atau hal sederhana seperti menikmati makanan kesukaannya dan mendengarkan lagu favoritnya diputar di suatu tempat yang ia kunjungi.

Namun kali ini Naruto merasa kesulitan untuk tersenyum meski ia berusaha mati-matian untuk melakukannya. Seulas senyum lebar dan keceriaan semu terpatri di wajahnya, namun tidak dengan hatinya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, sudah seharusnya ia tersenyum ketika mendengar kabar bahagia dari sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan kabar mendadak yang baru saja diterimanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu egois karena tidak ikut berbahagia di tengah kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, tidak pada Sasuke, orang tuanya, atau setidaknya menuliskan hal ini di dalam buku diari atau dimanapun. Ia tahu kalau hal ini adalah hal yang immoral, tetapi ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tak lama kemudian dengan membawa segelas iced americano serta sepiring sandwich dengan isian berupa smoked beef, keju, sayur dan tomat di dalamnya. Ia meletakkan makanan di atas meja sebelum menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan diri di atas kursi empuk itu.

Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang menatapnya dan ia meminum kopi serta menatap bagian dalam gelas itu demi menghindari pandangan Sasuke. Hingga detik ini, jantungnya masih berdebar tak terkendali ketika mata hitam dan tajam milik Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau mau jadi _best man_ -ku, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya ia sempat berpikir untuk mencari seribu alasan agar tak perlu menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke. Tetapi ia sadar kalau ia tak bisa menolak realita, dan sejak awal ia berada di pihak yang salah karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, setidaknya begitulah menurut masyarakat seandainya mereka mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan menganggukan kepala dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa meski sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut, berusaha menahan senyuman yang dipaksakan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu kau minta pun aku bersedia, _teme_."

Naruto tak sepenuhnya berbohong ketika mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bersedia melakukannya, meski egoisme masih tersisa di dalam hatinya. Sebagai sahabat, inilah yang bisa dan harus ia lakukan untuk mendukung pernikahan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Dering ponsel terdengar melalui sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam yang bergetar di atas meja. Sasuke segera melihat nama penelpon yang tertera di ponselnya dan menghela nafas serta menghembuskannya keras-keras.

Haruno Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda yang akan menjadi mempelainya atas perjodohan yang disepakati kedua keluarga, menelponnya.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak berniat mengangkat telepon itu, terlebih jika telepon itu dilakukan di saat jam kerja dan sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat karena tak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja ketika mendengar suara dering telepon yang sialnya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan wanita yang seenaknya memanggil nama kecilnya begitu saja. Biasanya ia tidak peduli dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Tetapi kali ini ia merasa begitu risih entah kenapa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ia bahkan terlalu jengkel hingga tak mengucapkan kata 'halo' yang seharusnya diucapkan pada siapapun,

Barangkali wanita di seberang telepon itu terkejut karena sikap calon suaminya yang sangat tidak ramah. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli, toh dia memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun pada wanita itu.

"Malam ini kau sibuk, tidak? Kalau tidak, kita makan malam bareng, yuk. Kupikir aku harus lebih mengenalmu sebelum menikah denganmu."

Sasuke begitu tidak nyaman dengan kata 'menikah denganmu' yang diucapkan wanita itu. Seandainya Sasuke bisa memilih, ia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu. Tetapi ia tak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti kedua orang tuanya demi mengembangkan bisnis orang tuanya melalui pernikahan dengan putri keluarga pengusaha papan atas lainnya.

Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke, juga menikah dengan cara yang sama seperti Sasuke, yakni melalui perjodohan. Karena itulah Sasuke sadar kalau kebebasan untuk memilih pasangan hidup adalah sebuah kemewahan yang tak mampu dijangkaunya.

"Hn. Aku punya janji dengan orang lain."

"Oh? Siapa?"

Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengatakan kalau hal itu sama sekali bukan urusan wanita itu. Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk menahan diri dan menjawab dengan datar, "Aku harus membahas soal acara pernikahan dengan _best man_ -ku."

"Oh, oke. Kalau besok bagaimana? Kau sempat, 'kan?"

"Nanti kukabari. Aku harus mengurus berkas sekarang," jelas Sasuke dengan sengaja agar wanita itu mengakhiri konversasi dan mematikan telepon.

"Maaf menganggumu. Selamat bekerja, Sasuke- _kun_."

Wanita di seberang telepon mengakhiri percakapan dan mematikan telepon. Begitu wanita itu mematikan telepon, Sasuke segera menekan ikon aplikasi _chat_ dan menekan profil Naruto serta mengirimkan pesan, menanyakan jika malam ini lelaki itu ingin makan malam bersama dengannya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Naruto cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor dan mengurung dirinya di rumah sepanjang malam. Ia bahkan telah menolak ajakan untuk pergi minum bir dan makan daging panggang bersama rekan-rekan sekantornya karena ia sedang ingin menghindari siapapun, khususnya Sasuke.

Dan kini ia malah berada di sebuah restoran _all you can eat_ dengan beberapa botol bir yang tersedia di atas meja bersama Sasuke. Naruto seolah masih mengharapkan Sasuke meski ia tahu kalau seharusnya ia berhenti berharap.

Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa malam ini Sasuke malah mengajaknya pergi ke restoran _all you can eat_ dan minum alkohol. Padahal biasanya Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai alkohol dan hanya minum tak lebih dari dua gelas. Porsi makan Sasuke juga tidak terlalu banyak sehingga sebetulnya akan rugi jika pergi ke restoran semacam ini.

"Tumben sekali mengajak ke restoran begini," ujar Naruto tepat setelah pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Aku ingin ganti suasana, _dobe_."

Naruto menyeringai, "Bilang saja karena kau ingin menikmati masa lajangmu sebelum istrimu melarangmu pergi kemanapun sepulang kerja, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga."

Lalu?"

Sasuke hampir mengatakan kalau ia sengaja memilih restoran ini karena ia tahu kalau Naruto menyukai restoran semacam ini. Dan sebetulnya ia sendiri ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Naruto, bahkan kalau perlu bertemu setiap hari. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku penasaran karena kau sangat menyukai restoran seperti ini."

Seandainya Naruto belum mengetahui kalau Sasuke akan menikah sebentar lagi, hatinya pasti berbunga-bunga dan wajahnya pasti bersemu merah. Namun keadaan tak lagi sama dan wajah Naruto sama sekali tak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun.

"Kulihat ada banyak restoran baru di sekitar sini. Besok kau ingin makan malam denganku, _dobe_?"

Naruto begitu ingin mengiyakan tawaran Sasuke. Ia ingin menjadi lelaki egois dan sejenak melupakan status dirinya maupun Sasuke serta menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama lelaki itu. Sayangnya ia tak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya akan menikah sebentar lagi dan ia tak seharusnya menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama lelaki itu meski ia begitu menginginkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama calon istrimu, _teme_? Kurasa dia akan senang kalau kau mengajaknya makan malam bersama."

Tentu saja wanita itu pasti akan sangat senang, bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang malah merasa sebaliknya.

Pelayan mengantarkan beberapa piring kecil berisi berbagai macam daging yang telah dibumbui. Pelayan itu pergi sesudahnya dan Sasuke mengambil beberapa potong daging sekaligus serta meletakkannya di atas pemanggang dengan pencapit daging yang telah disediakan.

"Tidak."

Naruto menuang bir ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong dan beberapa teguk. Meski kadar alkohol bir itu tidak terlalu tinggi, namun tubuhnya terasa menghangat seketika.

"Ya ampun, dingin sekali jawabanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau akan menikah dengannya sebentar lagi."

Sasuke membalik daging panggang yang telah matang di satu sisi dan meneguk bir di dalam gelasnya. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terlihat ragu mengatakannya di saat yang sama.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Ia berharap Naruto tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan, juga fakta bahwa ia pun tak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

"Wanita itu pilihan orang tuaku. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin menikah dengannya."

Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut. Sejak awal ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan rencana pernikahan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak.

Menurut Naruto, Sasuke tidak mungkin menikah karena kehamilan yang tidak terencana sebelumnya. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke selama lebih dari satu dekade dan ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang cenderung berhati-hati dalam segala hal. Lagipula ia juga tak pernah mendengar Sasuke memiliki kekasih sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba menjelaskan pada orang tuamu, _teme_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan pada orang tuanya ketika orang tuanya mendadak menyuruhnya kembali ke Jepang dan mendapati ratusan undangan yang telah tercetak dan siap dikirimkan di dalam kamarnya? Mustahil membatalkan pernikahan ketika undangan telah tercetak dan siap untuk disebarkan.

"Undangan sudah dicetak ketika aku tiba di rumah."

Hal itu sama sekali tidak lucu sebenarnya, tetapi Naruto malah tersenyum. Pernikahan begitu mudah bagi kalangan tertentu, dan begitu sulit bagi orang lainnya.

"Hn?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa lucu membayangkan kau menemukan undangan yang tercetak dengan namamu ketika kau pulang."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Sejak dulu ia menyukai senyum itu. Senyum Naruto begitu hangat, juga membuatnya terpesona. Seandainya ia bisa memilih, ia ingin melihat senyum itu selamanya.

Sasuke tak tahu secara pasti kapan kali pertama ia mulai menganggap senyum Naruto menawan dan membuat perasaannya menghangat, bagaikan mentari yang menyinari bumi. Yang jelas, Sasuke mulai lebih sering menatap Naruto dan mencari keberadaan lelaki itu di tengah keramaian. Dan ketika pandangannya telah menemukan sosok Naruto, ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang ke arah lelaki itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan romansa atau pernikahan dengan wanita manapun. Sebaliknya, yang ia pikirkan adalah kapan ia bisa bertemu Naruto dan bagaimana menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto sebanyak mungkin.

Bahkan panggilan ' _teme_ ' yang sebetulnya bermakna 'brengsek' dari Naruto terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang panggilan 'Sasuke- _kun_ ' yang biasanya disertai dengan nada sok manis yang dibuat-buat dari gadis pengagum Sasuke.

Sasuke tak memiliki keraguan sedikitpun atas perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Naruto. Semula ia sempat berpikir kalau dirinya memiliki kelainan karena memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya dirasakan pada lawan jenis, bukan sesama jenis. Namun menghabiskan beberapa tahun di Amerika membuatnya sadar kalau apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah suatu keanehan, hanya saja memang tidak umum. Dan ia memutuskan membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam pengandaian jika Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama tanpa berusaha sedikitpun untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap mengalami dilema dan ia memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri. Ia pikir, bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto adalah seorang heteroseksual? Kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana jika Naruto ternyata adalah seorang _homophobic_? Sasuke tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah dimilikinya selama lebih dari satu dekade.

Sasuke tertawa tiba-tiba, merasa geli pada aransemen pernikahan yang dilakukan secara mendadak tanpa persetujuan dirinya meski dirinya lah yang akan menikah, bukan orang yang mengaransemen pernikahan.

Sasuke merasa miris karena harus kehilangan waktu luang yang seharusnya ia habiskan bersama lelaki yang dicintainya, meski lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tahu akan perasaannya. Ia merasa muak membayangkan harus menghabiskan tujuh hari dalam seminggu bersama dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, _teme_?"

"Aku merasa lucu," ucap Sasuke seraya menenggak birnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan tubuhnya lebih rileks ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Apa yang lucu? Aku tak bisanya melihatmu tertawa begini."

"Hidupku," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menenggak birnya seolah bir itu adalah air putih dan berkata, "Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengatur dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku?"

Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin saja sudah mabuk hingga mengucapkan hal-hal yang biasanya tak akan pernah ia ucapkan. Selama ini Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke mabuk, tetapi mungkin saja daya tahan lelaki itu terhadap alkohol lebih lemah dibanding yang ia duga.

Sebetulnya Naruto bisa saja meminta Sasuke untuk segera pulang sebelum semakin mabuk. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya kali ini. Ia ingin membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, _teme_. Semoga saja wanita itu ternyata orang yang baik."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau Sakura atau wanita manapun di dunia ini."

Naruto tersenyum, "Lalu kau tertarik dengan siapa? Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada _dekimakura_ 2."

Sasuke masih cukup sadar kalau ia sedang berbincang dengan Naruto meski tubuhnya memanas dan pandangannya sedikit meredup berkat alkohol yang dikonsumsi lebih dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak suka _dekimakura_ , tuh."

"Kalau begitu boneka seks?"

Sasuke merasa jengkel dan ia langsung menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras hingga lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau pikir aku kelainan hingga menyukai benda mati, hn?"

Naruto tersenyum. Rasanya sulit membayangkan seorang anak yang dibesarkan di keluarga kelas atas dengan orang tua yang cenderung ketat akan menjadi seorang _gay_. Ia pikir lebih masuk akal jika Sasuke menyukai boneka seks berwujud wanita ketimbang sesama pria.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada hewan, _teme_?" Tukas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tertarik dengan sesama pria?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut untuk sesaat. Jika Sasuke benar-benar seorang homoseksual, bukankah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki lelaki itu?

Namun Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ucapan seorang lelaki mabuk tak seharusnya terlalu dipercaya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Apapun orientasi seksualmu, aku akan menerimamu," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke merasa lega mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tak pernah mengakui hal ini pada siapapun karena tak ingin dihakimi oleh siapapun, terutama keluarganya sendiri yang cenderung kolot dan benci dengan segala hal berbau LGBT.

"Kalau aku _gay_ , apakah kau akan menganggapku menjijikan dan menjauhiku?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Bagaimana mungkin aku menganggap sahabatku menjijikan hanya karena dia seorang _gay_? Aku menghormati apapun keputusanmu."

Alkohol benar-benar telah menjajah paksa jiwa dan raga Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika ia sudah berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya dan kini juga membuka mata di saat yang sama.

Sasuke baru sadar kalau tangannya terletak di pinggang Naruto dan ia tertidur sambil memeluk lelaki itu. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memeluk Naruto dan ia segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas berkat alkohol yang kemarin dikonsumsinya.

Naruto sedikit kecewa ketika sepasang tangan yang sebelumnya melingkar di pinggangnya kini menjauh. Semalam terasa bagaikan mimpi ketika ia memutuskan membawa Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya dan membaringkan lelaki itu di atas kasurnya. Saat itu ia berniat meninggalkan Sasuke dan tidur di tempat yang terpisah, namun Sasuke malah menahannya dan memeluk pinggangnya sepanjang malam.

Naruto masih ingat sensasi ketika nafas Sasuke mengenai permukaan wajahnya, sentuhan lelaki itu di pinggangnya, juga wajah Sasuke yang ia lihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat itu sebelumnya dan kini ia menyadari jika wajah Sasuke benar-benar sempurna dengan kulit putih yang kontras dibanding rambut hitamnya, juga mata besar yang biasanya menatap tajam dan membuatnya terpesona, serta hidung kecil yang mancung dan bibir tipis yang agak kemerahan.

Malam itu mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bercinta, tetapi Naruto merasa malam itu begitu berkesan baginya. Seandainya mereka berdua sampai bercinta semalam, barangkali kini ia dan Sasuke akan merasa canggung satu sama lain. Dan itu jelas bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan.

"Minum ini, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto seraya meraih botol minuman penghilang mabuk yang ia letakkan di atas nakas dan membukanya serta memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil minuman itu dan menghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk. Kepalanya tak lagi pusing dan ia tak lagi merasa mual beberapa saat setelah mengkonsumsi minuman itu.

" _Arigatou, dobe_."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan ia bertanya, "Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak kuat minum?"

"Hn. Ini pertama kalinya aku mabuk. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang aneh, 'kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang aneh, jika pengakuannya sebagai _gay_ secara implisit dan dirinya yang memeluk Naruto sepanjang malam tidak dihitung sebagai tindakan yang aneh bagi sebagian orang.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau tenang saja, _teme_."

"Hn."

"Selama aku mengenalmu, kau tak pernah minum sampai mabuk begini. Kau membuatku khawatir," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke sedang memiliki masalah hingga melakukan hal-hal dlluar kebiasaannya, hanya saja lelaki itu tak mau menceritakan apapun padanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa saja yang telah dikatakan atau dilakukannya sepanjang malam ketika ia sedang mabuk. Mungkin semalam ia telah mengungkapkan hal ini di hadapan Naruto, dan kali ini ia berpikir untuk mengungkapkannya lagi.

"Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak ingin menikah, _dobe._ "

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sudah mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke semalam. Namun ia tetap akan mendengarkan Sasuke meski ia merasa aneh karena lelaki itu tak biasanya mengulang apapun yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Karena aku tertarik pada seorang pria," lanjut Sasuke. Lelaki itu membuat pengakuan dengan wajah datar, kontras dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat terkejut hingga terdiam dengan mulut terbuka yang lupa dikatupkan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat reaksi Naruto. Apakah ia membuat kesalahan dengan mengatakan hal ini pada lelaki itu? Ia membayangkan reaksi terburuk yang bisa ia dapatkan, entah bentakan, makian, atau mungkin lelaki itu akan mengusirnya sekarang juga dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Reaksi Naruto sungguh di luar dugaan. Lelaki itu terlihat tenang dan berkata, "Aku juga ingin membuat pengakuan, _teme_."

"Hn?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia benar-benar gugup hingga tak berani menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Ia menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "A-aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, _teme_."

Sasuke terkejut untuk sesaat ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Namun ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman tipis dan ia menarik bahu Naruto hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat dan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Sasuke meletakkan jemarinya di wajah Naruto dan berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan ia memagut bibir Naruto.

Nafsu telah berkuasa atas diri Sasuke untuk sesaat sebelum logika mendadak menghantam benak lelaki itu dan seketika ia tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke segera melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan perasaan bersalah.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, Naruto segera berkata, "Tak apa. Aku menikmatinya, _teme_."

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri memejamkan mata, seolah membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun padanya.

Sasuke telah menentukan batas yang tak akan ia lewati bersama Naruto kali ini. Ia hanya akan mencium lelaki itu kali ini, tidak lebih untuk saat ini, juga tidak akan lebih di masa depan.

Sasuke merasakan bibir Naruto yang terasa lembut dan membuka mulutnya. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Naruto serta memeluknya, yang juga dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan salivanya bersatu dengan saliva Sasuke dan saling bertukar. Kedua lelaki itu berciuman sebelum keduanya kehabisan nafas dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

Sasuke merasa begitu lega karena perasaannya berbalas dengan Naruto, dan dunia seolah hanya berpusat di antara mereka berdua. Ia seolah melupakan fakta bahwa ia akan menikah sebentar lagi dan bertanya, " _Dobe,_ maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala tanpa berpikir dua kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto begitu bahagia dengan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Sasuke, juga satu-satunya orang yang mengisi relung hati lelaki itu. Ia lupa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli, jika Sasuke tak akan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Waktu terus berputar tanpa bisa dihentikan atau diulang kembali, dan Naruto tersadar jika pernikahan Sasuke semakin ia tak ingin memikirkannya dan lebih memilih berfokus pada kebahagiaan sesaat yang ia dapatkan bersama Sasuke, meski di saat yang sama ia tak bisa menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi milik orang lain sebentar lagi.

Naruto sadar jika dirinya sangat egois dan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Sejak awal, hubungan romansa sesama pria adalah hal yang salah. Terlebih lagi, sebuah hubungan yang tetap terlaksana meski salah satu pihak akan menjadi milik orang lain dan pihak lain telah mengetahuinya juga merupakan kesalahan. Tak akan ada masa depan di dalam sebuah hubungan yang menentang norma di dalam masyarakat, dan Naruto juga menyadarinya.

Sore ini Naruto kembali menghabiskan senja di kedai ramen favoritnya. Sasuke duduk di hadapan Naruto dan menatap lelaki itu untuk sesaat sebelum menyentuh gelas berisi ocha dingin.

Sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sasuke berusaha keras mencari waktu agar mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan mereka berdua bertemu hampir setiap hari, entah untuk makan bersama, menonton film terbaru, atau sekadar berbelanja di supermarket bersama. Biasanya Sasuke tak begitu tertarik dengan film, tetapi kali ini ia tak keberatan asal dapat bersama dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku makan ramen kali ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum seraya melirik pelayan yang mengantar ramen yang ia duga akan diantarkan ke mejanya sebelum menatap sang kekasih.

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, pelayan itu benar-benar mengantar ramen pesanan mereka dan segera pergi setelahnya.

Sasuke bukanlah pecinta ramen meski ia juga tidak membenci makanan itu. Namun kini ia merasa aroma ramen dapat menggoyangkan lidahnya dan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada ramen setelah melihat Naruto yang begitu menggilai ramen. Hanya dengan melihat antusiasme Naruto yang menikmati ramen membuat Sasuke begitu bahagia hingga ia tak keberatan menemani Naruto untuk makan ramen, meski lelaki itu memintanya setiap hari sekalipun.

Sasuke tak memiliki banyak pengalaman soal cinta, dan dulu ia berpikir kalau cinta harus selalu berkaitan dengan nafsu, karena itulah ia sempat ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun kemudian ia sadar jika cinta tak hanya sekadar nafsu. Bahkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan ketika orang yang disukai merasa bahagia juga merupakan pertanda cinta.

"Besok kita akan makan bersama lagi? Kalau iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran favoritmu?" tanya Naruto setelah menyeruput kuah ramennya dengan sendok.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Besok kita makan di kedai ramen saja."

"Lagi? Memangnya kau tidak bosan, _teme_?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Jangan begitu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena kau terus mengikuti kemauanku. Aku bahkan merasa seolah memonopolimu karena kau jadi menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersamaku."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ketika ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, ia begitu berharap agar waktu terhenti, meski hanya beberapa detik sekalipun. Ia merasa Naruto lah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya masih mempertahankan ketenangan dan kewarasan di tengah pernikahan mendadak yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Mendadak Naruto merasa semakin bersalah. Jika Sasuke menghabiskan setiap hari bersamanya, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan lelaki itu? Padahal pernikahan akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi. Dan dua minggu jelas bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk persiapan pernikahan.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu, _teme_?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. Ia begitu tak tertarik dengan pernikahan itu, bahkan tak berniat membahasnya sama sekali meski ia tahu kalau Naruto akan membantu di pernikahan.

"Begitulah."

Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat membahasnya, karena itulah ia malah merasa semakin khawatir.

"Setidaknya kau bertemu dengan calon istrimu, 'kan?"

"Hn. Saat mencoba gaun pengantin dan memiih cincin."

Rasa sakit yang tak benar-benar nyata menghujam Naruto secara mendadak. Hatinya terasa sakit karena kecewa dan membayangkan orang lain yang akan bersanding di pelaminan bersama Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Namun Naruto sadar jika saat ini pun ia sudah cukup egois dengan bersedia menjadi kekasih Sasuke meski lelaki itu jelas-jelas akan menikah dengan orang lain sebentar lagi. Dan ia tak seharusnya bersikap lebih egois dengan berniat menjadikan Sasuke miliknya.

"Baguslah. Sudah mendapat yang cocok?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menangkap kesedihan yang terpancar dari tatapan Naruto untuk sesaat. Dan Naruto berhasil menyembunyikan kesedihan dengan senyum yang lembut ketika Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dan menatap lelaki itu lagi.

"Hn."

Naruto memakan ramen yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja dan entah kenapa rasa makanan itu tak selezat biasanya. Naruto tak tahu apakah rasa makanan itu memang berubah kali ini atau perasaannya sendiri yang menyebabkan makanan itu terasa berbeda.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan, _dobe_."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak seketika. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak kuah ramen yang sedang diseruputnya kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat menelan kuah ramen itu dan segera meminum teh hijau yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya menikah dua minggu lagi?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita itu ketika orang yang kucintai adalah kau."

Tak biasanya Sasuke mengutarakan pemikirannya secara gamblang seperti ini. Ucapannya terdengar seperti pria di film romansa picisan, tetapi tak ada kalimat lain yang terpikir oleh Sasuke untuk menjelaskan maksudnya secara tepat.

Setiap hari Sasuke terus berpikir jika menuruti orang tuanya dan melanjutkan pernikahan dengan wanita yang tidak ia cintai demi menjaga reputasi keluarga dan hubungan kerja sama bisnis adalah hal yang tepat. Namun Sasuke tak bisa lagi membohong perasaannya sendiri ketika orang yang ia pikirkan sepanjang hari adalah Naruto, bukan wanita yang baru beberapa kali ia temui.

Naruto merasa ragu, bolehkah ia merasa bahagia ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke ketika hubungan yang dijalaninya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang kalau pernikahan ini juga demi kerja sama bisnis keluargamu? Seandainya kau membatalkannya, bagaimana reaksi keluargamu dan keluarga calon istrimu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Aku tak ingin seperti _aniki_ -ku yang harus mengalah dan menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk lengan Sasuke, "Keluargamu pasti akan sangat marah dan kecewa padamu, 'kan?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Ia yakin keluarganya akan marah dan kecewa padanya, dan relasi bisnis antara keluarganya dan keluarga Haruno mungkin akan terputus setelah ia mempermalukan keluarga itu dengan membatalkan pernikahan dua minggu sebelumnya.

"Turuti permintaan keluargamu, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mata lelaki itu terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka untuk sesaat sebelum ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa. Ia berkata, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, _dobe_?"

"Sejak awal, aku memang berpikir kalau aku hanya akan menjadi kekasihmu sampai hari pernikahanmu. Selanjutnya, sebagai seorang sahabat, aku akan terus mendukungmu."

Sasuke mendengus kasar dan menatap Naruto dengan nanar, "Sebetulnya aku ingin menjadi suamimu, _dobe_."

Naruto terkesiap. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sulit untuk direalisasikan, terutama di dalam negara yang tidak mengakui pernikahan sejenis. Jika mereka berdua ingin menikah, maka mereka harus pergi ke negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis. Tetapi yang lebih sulit, hubungan mereka tidak akan mendapat restu dari pihak keluarga yang cenderung konservatif. Dan Naruto tak ingin jika keluarga mereka sampai mendapat cibiran dari masyarakat karena memiliki anak yang melangsungkan pernikahan sesama jenis, hal yang dianggap tabu hingga saat ini di lingkungan mereka.

"Aku juga ingin menikah denganmu," ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan dan tatapan yang terlihat sendu.

Suara Naruto begitu pelan dan Sasuke bahkan hanya mendengar samar-samar meski mereka duduk berhadapan saat ini.

Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah memerah, "Bahkan aku pernah bermimpi bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Aku terdengar konyol, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri juga memimpikan hal yang sama meski tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun.

"Lalu aku berpikir, bukankah itu hal yang sulit dan egois? Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadapku. Tapi bagaimana dengan pandangan terhadapmu, juga terhadap keluarga kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak keberatan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sejak awal, hubungan kita sudah salah, _teme_. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaan pada lelaki yang akan menjadi suami orang lain, menjadi kekasihnya, dan berharap menikah dengannya? Aku sangat egois."

Sasuke tak peduli dengan suasana kedai ramen yang ramai dipenuhi orang dan mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih telapak tangan Naruto serta mengenggamnya sesaat.

"Aku juga egois karena memintamu menjadi kekasihku, _dobe_."

Telapak tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh Naruto terasa hangat dan lembut, membuat Naruto merasa tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia membalas genggaman Sasuke dan menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat sebelum berkata, "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menikah dengan wanita itu. Aku tak ingin hidup dengan perasaan bersalah karena keegoisanku, _teme_."

"Aku…" ucapan Sasuke terputus. Otaknya seolah buntu dan ia tak bisa memikirkan kata apapun dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lagipula kau tak harus selamanya memiliki orang yang kau cintai, 'kan? Meski kau berada di kejauhan sekalipun, kau masih tetap bisa mencintai orang itu dan mengharapkan kebahagiaannya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ucapan Naruto memang benar. Seandainya mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka, hal itu hanya akan mendatangkan lebih banyak masalah. Mereka bahkan tak bisa menikah secara legal meski menginginkannya sekalipun.

"Setidaknya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sesering mungkin sebelum hari pernikahanku, _dobe_."

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Aku akan mengusahakannya, _teme_."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana saja kau belakangan ini? Mengapa kau jarang menemui Sakura? Keluarga Haruno bahkan sampai bertanya padaku karena hampir tidak pernah melihatmu datang ke rumah mereka," tanya Fugaku tepat ketika ia sedang makan malam bersama istrinya dan kedua putranya.

Meski memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, Fugaku biasanya mengundang keluarganya untuk makan malam berempat di salah satu restoran setidaknya sebulan sekali. Dan sesuai aturan yang diterapkan sang ayah, untuk makan malam seperti ini, Itachi akan datang sendirian tanpa istri maupun anaknya.

Dan kali ini, Fugaku kembali mengajak untuk makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran tepat dua hari sebelum pernikahan Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras seketika. Ia merasa kesal hanya karena mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia semakin kesal dengan perempuan yang akan menjadi istrinya itu, terutama ketika keluarga wanita itu seolah menuntutnya untuk menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama putri mereka.

"Aku pergi bersama temanku," jawab Sasuke. Ia bahkan berani menatap sang ayah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan murka dan berkata, "Kau akan menikah dua hari lagi dan masih berniat pergi bersama temanmu?! Apa kau sadar kalau kau akan segera menjadi kepala keluarga? Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seperti itu?"

Mikoto menyadari kalau suaminya terlihat marah dan ia berusaha menenangkan lelaki itu dengan cara menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

Itachi menyadari perasaan Sasuke karena ia sendiri pernah berada di posisi yang sama. Ia sendiri menikah dengan orang yang dijodohkan orang tuanya dan sebetulnya ia juga membenci perjodohan itu, hanya saja tak bisa menentangnya.

"Biarkan saja. Kalau sudah menikah, belum tentu _otouto_ bisa bertemu dengan temannya kapanpun dia mau. Lagipula dia pasti masih kaget karena undangan sudah tercetak begitu saja ketika dia kembali ke Jepang dan harus menikah sebulan kemudian," ujar Itachi pada ayahnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada sang kakak yang membelanya dan diam-diam ia merasa berterima kasih pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke sebagai reaksi atas tatapan Sasuke.

"Salah satu temanku memiliki istri yang dominan dan kami kesulitan bertemu dengannya setelah dia menikah. Setiap kami mengajaknya pergi, dia akan meminta izin pada istrinya terlebih dulu. Bagaimana kalau si wanita Haruno itu tipe istri yang dominan seperti istri temanku?"

Fugaku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia mengerti kalau ucapan Itachi ada benarnya, dan ia sendiri sebetunya tidak tahu seperti apa karakter wanita yang akan dijodohan dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau sudah menikah nanti, jangan terlalu sering menemui temanmu," ucap Fugaku dengan pasrah.

Sasuke mengangguk. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja dengan pertemuan antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlangsung hampir setiap hari.

Malam ini merupakan malam terakhir sebelum pernikahan Sasuke dan seharusnya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk serangkaian acara pernikahan yang akan digelar. Namun Sasuke malah mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam bersama dan memintanya untuk membawa pakaian ekstra, hal yang aneh menurut Naruto.

Sasuke kembali mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam di kedai ramen favorit Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto memesan apapun yang diinginkannya seperti biasa.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau malah menghabiskan malam terakhir sebelum menikah bersamaku. Bukankah biasanya orang-orang akan mengadakan pesta bujangan, _teme_?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam terakhir bersama kekasihku," sahut Sasuke.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat muram sesudahnya. Ia merasa marah membayangkan hari esok dan berharap agar waktu terhenti saja sehingga ia tak perlu menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku membawa pakaian ekstra? Jangan bilang kau-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto, "Aku sudah memesan hotel untuk malam ini."

Naruto terkejut dan seketika sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Pikirannya mulai membayangkan hal-hal dewasa yang mungkin diinginkan Sasuke.

"Kau… ingin melakukannya?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan balik bertanya, "Hn? Kau ingin melakukannya bersamaku, _dobe_?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia bukanlah tipe yang sangat konservatif dan ia tak bisa menyangkal jika ia menginginkannya. Namun ia sadar jika besok Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya, dan ia tak seharusnya 'menyicipi' seseorang yang akan dimiliki orang lain.

"Kau akan menikah besok. Dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu bersamamu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Meski ia menginginkannya, tentu saja ia tak benar-benar akan bercinta dengan Naruto. Ia sadar jika tubuhnya seharusnya dipersembahkan untuk orang yang akan menikah dengannya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris dan berkata, "Aku ingin menghabiskan malam terakhir dengan tidur bersama kekasihku. Dan kali ini kau tak boleh menolakku."

Tentu saja, kata 'tidur' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah 'tidur' dalam makna sesungguhnya. Dan Naruto tak menolak permintaan Sasuke karena ia sendiri juga mengharapkannya.

"Aku tak akan menolakmu kali ini."

"Tentu saja. Tak akan ada kesempatan lain untuk tidur bersamaku sebagai kekasihmu, hn?"

Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto akan realita yang tak ingin dihadapinya seandainya ia bisa memilih. Tentu saja, ia dan Sasuke masih bisa bertemu atau bahkan tidur bersama jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengharuskannya. Namun hubungan mereka tak lagi sama. Mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih.

Naruto tersenyum, "Rasanya lucu sekali. Ketika kau seharusnya melakukan riset untuk 'malam pertamamu' besok, kau malah menghabiskan malam dengan tidur bersama lelaki lain."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia bahkan tak pernah tertarik pada perempuan meski mungkin saja dirinya adalah seorang biseksual, bukan gay. Ia tak pernah memedulikan soal orientasi seksual sebelumnya dan hanya berfokus dengan perasaan yang ia miliki pada Naruto.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya, _dobe_?"

Sasuke mendadak merasa kesal hanya dengan membahasnya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan realita dan hanya ingin menghabiskan malam dengan Naruto yang menjadi pusat atensi dan mengisi setiap inci benaknya.

"Maaf, _teme_."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Naruto seperti yang dulu dilakukan sang kakak padanya. Ia bermaksud mengungkapkan perasaan sayang pada Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua lelaki itu duduk berdampingan dengan atensi yang tertuju pada lampu gedung yang berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari melalui jendela besar yang berada di kamar hotel mereka.

" _Dobe_."

"Ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan kehangatan yang mendadak menjalar melalui telapak tangannya. Ia begitu menikmati sentuhan Sasuke yang terasa bagaikan sebuah adiksi, dan ia pasti akan merindukan hal itu setelah ini.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan, tetapi kehangatan yang menjalar melalui sentuhan di telapak tangan masing-masing seolah menghangatkan sekujur tubuh mereka di malam menjelang musim dingin yang terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Biasanya Naruto adalah tipe orang yang suka berbincang. Namun kali ini ia tak keberatan dengan keheningan yang ia habiskan bersama sang kekasih.

Pada akhirnya Naruto bersuara terlebih dahulu, mengungkapkan kalimat yang mendadak muncul di benaknya, "Kurasa aku akan merindukan malam yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, _teme_."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto bertanya seraya mengalihkan pandangan yang semula ditujukan pada gedung-gedung yang gemerlap dan menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia merasa penasaran karena ia pikir Sasuke adalah tipe yang cenderung rasional ketimbang emosional.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut, "Aku juga."

Naruto tersenyum. Namun senyum lelaki itu menghilang setelahnya dan ia berkata, "Setelah hubungan kita berakhir, aku berharap kau _move on_ dan belajar mencintai istrimu, _teme_."

Sasuke berdecih, "Konyol sekali. Bagaimana bisa perasaan dipaksakan?"

"Aku tahu. Ini pasti akan sulit," ucap Naruto.

Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut, namun mengekspresikan kesedihan, "Aku mencintaimu dan sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Terus menyimpan perasaan padaku hanya akan membuatmu menderita, _teme_."

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman mengungkapkan hal yang terlalu emosional. Namun ia telah memikirkan hal ini selama beberapa hal terakhir dan ia pikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, "Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, _dobe_. Bagaimana jika kita tetap menjalin hubungan setelah pernikahanku?"

"BODOH!" seru Naruto dengan suara keras seketika, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan telinganya terasa pengang seketika. Naruto secara refleks melepaskan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memiliki hubungan denganku, bagaimana _image_ mu, keluargamu, juga perusahaan keluargamu jika hal ini sampai tersebar? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan istrimu dan keluarga istrimu? Mereka pasti akan merasa kecewa padamu, _teme_."

"Biarlah. Aku hanya perlu menceraikannya dan menikah denganmu. Setidaknya aku memang menikahinya, hn?"

"Aku akan sangat kecewa kalau kau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu, _teme_."

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Ia tersadar jika sikap Naruto yang terus menerus memikirkan orang lain dan berlawanan dengan dirinya yang cenderung egois adalah alasan terbesarnya untuk mencintai Naruto. Ia mengagumi kepribadian Naruto yang menakjubkan dan barangkali tak akan ia temui dalam diri lelaki maupun wanita manapun sepanjang hidupnya.

"Bukankah kau juga akan bahagia jika aku tetap menjadi kekasihmu, _dobe_?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto. "Aku tidak akan bahagia dan malah merasa bersalah sepanjang hidupku. Saat inipun aku sudah merasa bersalah."

Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan Naruto segera membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Ia menikmati kehangatan Sasuke, juga perpaduan aroma sabun mint dan parfum pria beraroma _wood_ yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu, _dobe_."

Naruto terdiam dan menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya dan berkata, "Kepribadianmu adalah alasan pertama yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Kemudian aku sadar jika aku mencintai segala hal mengenai dirimu, mulai dari senyumanmu, cara bicaramu, hingga hal-hal konyol mengenaimu."

Naruto berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak mengira Sasuke akan mengucapkan hal romantis begini. Dan seketika ia berseru, "Wow! Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengucapkan hal romantis begini. Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _dobe_."

Naruto bergidik seketika, "Mendadak ucapanmu membuatku merinding, _teme_." 

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak kerasukan, kan?"

"Bodoh," ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke kembali berkata, "Sial! Kau membuatku malu. Aku tak ingin menyesal jika tak memberitahu apa yang kurasakan padamu. Mungkin saja kau bersedia menerima tawaranku untuk melanjutkan hubungan diam-diam setelah mengetahui perasaanku."

"Tidak akan!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan penuh keteguhan sang kekasih. Naruto benar-benar seorang lelaki yang baik. Lelaki itu terlalu baik hingga terkadang ia berpikir jika ia mungkin terlalu beruntung hingga bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau terus memikirkan orang lain, _dobe_. Bagaimana kau bisa bahagia kalau kau terus begini?"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan berkata, "Siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia? Ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa diriku adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dan selanjutnya, aku akan tetap bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia."

Naruto terdengar ragu di akhir kalimat. Ia berharap dirinya akan tetap bahagia meski telah berpisah dengan Sasuke. Namun ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa merealisasikan hal itu.

"Aku juga mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu, _dobe_. "

Naruto tersenyum pahit dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia memang tak bisa memiliki Sasuke, namun ia dengan tulus mengharapkan kebahagiaan lelaki yang dicintainya yang akan menjadi milik orang lain sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam dan mendapati Sasuke yang berbaring di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ yang ditempati mereka berdua seraya mendekap Naruto. Mata lelaki itu terpejam dan Naruto menatap wajah sang kekasih lekat-lekat.

Ketika sedang terjaga, tatapan Sasuke selalu terlihat tajam dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin. Namun paras wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut ketika sedang terjaga dan mengingatkan Naruto akan wajah Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang terjaga dan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan jari-jarinya di wajah Sasuke, merasakan kelembutan kulit yang disentuhnya.

Mendadak Naruto merasa sesak akan perasaannya sendiri. Semakin lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke membuatnya merasa semakin nyaman dan rasanya semakin sulit melepaskan lelaki itu.

Ketika menatap wajah Sasuke, Naruto merasa lebih tenang karena berada di dekat orang yang ia cintai. Bahkan ia kesulitan melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sasuke.

Barangkali Naruto terkesan seperti maniak, namun ia bahkan merasa lebih tenang ketika melihat dada bidang Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun karena lelaki itu berada di dekatnya, masih hidup dan juga bernafas.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan lelaki itu dan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membuka serta menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada pantulan dirinya yang terlihat di cermin. Matanya bahkan telah berkaca-kaca dan air mata akan menetes sebentar lagi.

Seorang pria tak seharusnya bersikap begitu emosional hingga meneteskan air mata dengan mudah. Naruto merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Setetes air mata pada akhirnya menetes dan membasahi wajah Naruto dan ia segera mengusapnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan ia memejamkan mata, berharap tak ada air mata yang akan menetes.

Namun lebih banyak air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Naruto meski ia berusaha keras menghentikannya dan kali ini ia bahkan tak berniat mengusapnya. Ia ingin meluapkan perasaannya sebelum fajar menjelang dan ia akan tampil di acara pernikahan Sasuke dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah seperti biasa.

Setiap manusia hidup dengan batas-batas yang telah ditentukan dan tak seharusnya dilewati. Entah batas sebagai seorang anak, batas sebagai seorang pekerja, batas yang ditentukan oleh masyarakat sesuai jenis kelamin, juga batasan-batasan lainnya.

Naruto sempat berharap jika ia bisa melewati batas dengan melanjutkan hubungan bersama Sasuke. Namun ia sadar jika konsekuensi yang akan dihadapi dirinya maupun orang-orang disekitarnya terlalu berat dan ia tak ingin bersikap egois. Karena itulah ia memilih mengikuti batas dengan merelakan cinta dan hubungan romansa yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke.

Naruto menyadari jika ia mencintai Sasuke hingga mencapai tahap dimana ia mementingkan kebahagiaan lelaki itu di atas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Karena itulah ia merasa jika merelakan Sasuke demi kebaikan lelaki itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Setidaknya, ia pernah memiliki kenangan manis yang singkat bersama lelaki yang dicintainya.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan duduk di dalamnya serta memeluk lututnya serta menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ketika ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia malah membayangkan sentuhan Sasuke yang mendekapnya dan ia kembali menginginkannya.

Naruto sendiri berkata pada Sasuke jika cinta tak harus memiliki. Ucapan itu memang benar. Namun sebetulnya ia mengucapkan hal itu sebagai kalimat afirmasi bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menyakinkan diri jika ia bisa tetap mencintai Sasuke tanpa harus memilikinya.

Naruto membayangkan Sasuke yang akan bersanding bersama wanita yang dinikahinya dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari para tamu yang datang, dan ia juga akan menjadi salah satu yang mengucapkan selamat. Ia tak tahu apakah ia sanggup mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum tanpa beban seperti biasa?

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto harus tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia tak ingin membebani Sasuke dengan kekhawatiran seandainya ia tak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Naruto mencoba mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk tersenyum ketika biasanya ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil melakukannya, namun bibirnya bergetar dan air mata mengalir semakin deras. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus di pernikahan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sasuke!" seru Kiba, salah satu _best man_ yang juga teman Naruto, seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bersalaman dengan Kiba dengan wajah datar. Namun wanita berambut merah muda di sampingnya tampak sangat bahagia dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada setiap orang.

Suasana hati Sasuke sangat buruk saat ini. Ia merasa kesal dengan orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat ketika ia merasa pernikahannya adalah malapetaka, bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya diberi ucapan selamat.

Sasuke merasa sangat kesal ketika ia terpaksa melakukan upacara pernikahan dan menjalani serangkaian prosesi demi menikahi istrinya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan hampir tidak menatap istrinya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu jahat, namun ia sempat berharap kalau pernikahannya tidak berjalan lancar, misalnya istrinya pingsan atau mobil pengantin mereka mogok di tengah jalan sehingga bisa menunda pernikahannya. Dan sialnya pernikahannya berjalan sangat lancar, mulai dari upacara hingga resepsi malam ini.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Neji yang juga merupakan _best man_ , menunggu antrian untuk bersalaman dengan orang tua kedua mempelai maupun kedua mempelai itu sendiri.

Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke sedang menatapnya dan ia segera tersenyum. Sejak tadi pagi ia terus menerus tersenyum pada setiap orang seolah tak memiliki beban meski hatinya seolah ditusuk dengan ribuan pedang tanpa henti.

Melalui senyuman, Naruto seolah berkata pada Sasuke kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan lelaki itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan ketika upacara pernikahan, Sasuke tetap mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengekspresikan kerinduan, juga kesedihan.

Neji dan Naruto segera naik ke atas pelaminan dan bersalaman dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Wajah Naruto masih tetap tersenyum sumringah hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu.

Perasaan Naruto terasa sesak, namun senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar ketika ia mengulurkan tangan dengan antusias, " _Woah_! Selamat, _teme_! Semoga pernikahanmu langgeng!"

Sakura, wanita yang berdiri di samping Sasuke ikut tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke tak peduli jika tamu lain mungkin menatapnya dengan heran. Ia bersalaman dengan Naruto, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk Naruto. Persetan dengan pemikiran orang lain, toh pelukan di acara pernikahan bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, namun ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Kehangatan Sasuke yang ia rasakan di tengah malam maupun saat ini masih tetap sama, tetapi kali ini ia bukanlah kekasih Sasuke lagi. Ia sadar jika pelukan kali ini juga merupakan tanda perpisahan yang nyata sekaligus akhir dari hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Air mata hampir menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto, namun ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan menepuk punggung Sasuke keras-keras.

"Kau harus selalu membahagiakan istrimu, _teme_!" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga dapat didengar Sakura.

Ucapan Naruto seolah mengingatkan Sasuke akan permintaan lelaki itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membahagiakan istrinya ketika perasaan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang?

"Berjanjilah padaku, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berniat melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke ketika menyadari para tamu telah mengantri untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nanar dan ia bahkan tak menjawab apapun. Ia yakin jika hati Naruto juga terasa sakit seperti dirinya, atau mungkin lebih.

Naruto bersalaman dengan Sakura dan berkata, "Selamat, ya. Kuharap kalian berdua akan bahagia. Si _teme_ ini memang agak kaku, tapi sebetulnya dia tertarik padamu, lho."

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

Naruto merasa berdosa telah menipu Sakura untuk saat ini. Namun ia berharap mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan benar-benar tertarik pada Sakura. Bukankah memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi? Hubungannya dan Sasuke juga sudah benar-benar berakhir dan kini hanyalah masa lalu.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto pada Sakura, namun Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan masih tetap tersenyum sebelum berpaling dan kini bersalaman dengan kedua orang tua Sakura.

Naruto tak lagi menatap Sasuke hingga ia turun dari pelaminan. Ia dengan sengaja menyibukkan diri untuk mengambil makanan atau berbincang dengan teman-teman lainnya dan bahkan tak berhenti tersenyum. Ketika ia secara refleks berniat mencari sosok Sasuke di tengah keramaian, ia segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Naruto ketika lelaki itu tiba di rumahnya setelah resepsi pernikahan. Ia terus tersenyum, seolah mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun sebetulnya senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah topeng rapuh yang kini telah hancur.

Belum dua puluh empat jam berlalu sejak ia menghabiskan malam bersama Sasuke dan ia sudah merasa kesepian. Semalam ia menghabiskan malam dengan berada di dekapan Sasuke, dan kini ia telah kehilangan lelaki itu dan menghabiskan malam yang dingin sendirian.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sasuke. Ia baru ingat jika ada sesuatu yang tak sempat ia katakan dan ia tak ingin menyesal jika belum mengatakannya.

 _ **To : Teme**_

 **Oi,** _ **teme**_. **Selamat, ya. Jangan lupakan ucapanku tadi, kau harus membahagiakan istrimu.**

 **Dan sebagai sahabat, aku akan selalu menyayangimu.**

Naruto sengaja mengirimkan pesan seperti itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika kini Sasuke adalah pria beristri dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Ia seharusnya berhenti mengharapkan Sasuke dan hal-hal yang mustahil.

Barangkali pesannya akan terlihat aneh jika dibaca oleh orang lain, tetapi ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ketika orang-orang merasa curiga atau bahkan menghakiminya, barangkali ia sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Naruto mengambil sebuah botol plastik berisi pil-pil yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya dan sebotol air mineral. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat pemandangan langit malam yang kemarin dipandanginya bersama Sasuke.

Langit malam masih sama seperti kemarin, tak berbintang namun dipenuhi cahaya dari lampu yang terpasang di gedung-gedung meski dilihat di tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto membuka botol plastik itu dan menuangkan pil-pil itu ke telapak tangan tanpa menghitung lagi jumlahnya serta memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia membuka sebotol air mineral serta menelan seluruh pil yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dengan bantuan air mineral.

Obat itu bereaksi dengan cepat dan ia mendadak merasakan kantuk yang sangat hebat hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri.

Perlahan matanya terpejam dengan pemandangan malam yang ia tatap melalui jendela apartemennya sebagai pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat. Dan barangkali pria yang dicintainya juga tengah memandang langit malam yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat bahagia sesuai harapan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto yang telah kehilangan tenaga untuk tetap berdiri pada akhirnya terjatuh mengikuti hukum gravitasi dengan mata yang terpejam dan menimbulkan suara benturan pelan. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto yang kini terbaring di atas lantai berlapiskan tikar _tatami_.

Ia telah memembus batas hidup dan mati.

 **-The End-**


End file.
